This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, display devices have been increasingly widely applied along with the development of display technologies, and continuously raising requirement for the higher video resolution, of people. A frame rate in a movie, TV, or computer video display refers to the number of frames or images showed or displayed per second. The frame rate in animation and TV is defined by the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) as a standard. There are universal SMPTE temporal code frame ratios of 24, 25 and 30 frames per second, each of which is applicable to different divisions in the industry. The professional frame rate of movies is 24 frames per second, and the professional frame rate of TV is 30 frames per second.